


red like your hair

by intheendinwonderland



Category: Taylor Swift - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gaylor Swift, THIS IS SATIRE, please don’t think this is serious, pretend this is a 2012 wattpad fic, purposefully bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheendinwonderland/pseuds/intheendinwonderland
Summary: tree paine and scott borchettas hot flaming romance
Relationships: tree paine/scott borchetta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	red like your hair

**Author's Note:**

> i worked really hard pls enjoy 🥺🥺🥺

tree pov:  
i wake up today and it is monday. i work for taylor swift and i am her pr manager. ugh she is such a little lesbian. i hate gaes. i have to control her image so noone guesses she is homo. i also control her image fpr other stuff, but most days i just work on making those annoying little gaylors mad. muahahahhahaahaha. 

scott pov:  
today i wake up. it is a cold autumn 2015 morning, and a beautiful day to own big machine records. i have a meeting with my biggest money maker, taylor alison swift. she is annoying, never listens to my suggestions. i have known that kid since she was 14 and she has always been insubordinate. also she is gay (ew). joing us at this meeting will be TREE FUCKING PAINE!!!!!!! WHYYYYYYYY?!?!? she is so rude and always argues and stuck up and tricky and kinda hot . omg scott stop calling tree paine hot. 

tree pov:  
“now taylor don’t listen to anything scott says i will deal with him” i say to taylor own our meeting with the gross and disgusting scott blrcchetta. she ignores me, gay bitch. 

taylor puys on her sunglasses and decides to get coffee, so i head inside the shiny building. i walk in the elevator and click button 13. taylors lucky number is 13, that ugly bastard probably chose to have us meet in that floor to control her or something else evil and conniving. 

the elevator stops at the fifth floor. the fuck???

in walks none other then the man scott botchettta himself. “Hi tree how was ur day” he asks. i blush. hes cute i thought i remembered him as ugly. wait why am i blushing

“im good” i bark at him and then i flip him off with my middle finger right right in front of his face. he pauses for a moment and smirks, AND THAN HE LICKS MY FINGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i gasp, and pull away. it was lowkey hot but don’t tell. we stand in the silence for the rest of the elevator ride.

scott pov:  
WHY WHY WHY DID I DO THAT WHY DONT I HATE HER I AM APALLED AT MY BEVAHIOR FUCK THAT SEXY MOTHERFUCKER MILF TREE PAINE. 

tree pov:  
we arrive at scotts office. “sooooooooooo, wheres taylor?” scott asks. “she’s getting coffee bitch, she’ll be here in like 10 minutes” “did u just call me a bitch” “shut up”

we pause for a moment. we are both being very unprofessional and i am ashamed. “so back to business, why did you call us here for a meeting?” 

scott answers, “well, i didn’t ask you to come i only asked for taylor but you literally never leave her alone, so therefore i will only say the reasoning for why i called the meeting when she gets here.”

“very well” i reply, but i am actually very annoyed and i am aching to role my eyes. we sit there in silence for two minutes. its very awkward, and i HATE awkward silences. 

“so scott, what’s your favorite color?” i ask trying to make small talk while my employer gets her daily dose of caffeine. 

“well its red, like your hair,” scott giggles. scott giggles. scott fucking borchetta just giggled. i blush. its a nice compliment, one that i did not expect. 

“now your cheeks are the same color as your hair!” scott says to me. i don’t know why, but something about him pulls me in. maybe its the way his eyes sparkles, or how i can smell his shampoo in his curls, or the memory of him licking my finger, or how he just complimented me, but for some reason i lean over the table and i kiss him. 

scott pov:  
tree just kissed me. tree IS kissing me. i make sure to kiss her back. i secretly had a lot of romantic dreams about tree that i always pretended never happen, but i can’t ignore them now, because they ARE becoming reality. it got to the point where one day i idly wrote SB + TP in my notebook that i knew that i had to have a meeting with her to remind me how annoying she is. i invited only taylor because i knew tree would force herself into the meeting and then i would seem less suspicious. okay, back to kissing. tree yanks on my hair. i moan. we are making out now, and its everything out of my wildest dreams. tree moves out of her chair to sit on my lap. i feel like i am flying and dreaming and drowning all the time. her legs are brushing against my legs and her hands are in my hair and her body is draped on my body and her mouth is against my mouth and fuck its just so perfect.

“WHAT IS HAPPENING???” it’s taylor standing in the doorway, mouth open gaping wide. me and tree break our bruised lips apart, but she does not move herself off of me. 

“this is disgusting and horrible and i i i don’t even have words to say!”

“yeah of course you are saying a man and a woman showing affection is disgusting because youre a LESBIAN” tree grumbles.

taylor gasps, and runs away and slams the door in our faces. finally she’s gone. 

“tree”

“yes” she answers. 

“i want to tell you the real reason i called a meeting.” she nods, not moving her spot off of my lap. “so i invited taylor to a meeting because i knew you would force yourself to come and i have been having a lot of fantasy dreams about you so i wanted to see you to remind me about how annoying you are but then this happened, and fuck tree i think we could be really something.” 

she smiles. “i think we could be really something too. scott, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes,” i smile and lean in to kiss her once more. 

Scott Borchetta and Tree Paine. Boyfriend and Girlfriend.


End file.
